


I knew it from the start (Stydia fanfic)

by CupcakesMasquerade



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dethan, F/M, Multi, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakesMasquerade/pseuds/CupcakesMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the Alpha pack in town and the mysterious Darach still making sacrifices, Scott, Allison, Stiles, and Lydia have to work closer than ever before. But how long will Stiles be able to hide his feelings from Lydia? And does she feel the same?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew it from the start (Stydia fanfic)

*Stiles' point of view*

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lydia interrupts my thoughts.

"What? No, I wasn't staring I was just-"

"Stiles! You keep on doing that. You don't still think I had something to do with the Motel California thing do you?"

To be honest I had been daydreaming about finally getting enough courage to ask her out. But like everyone in the world already knew she was way out of my league. And I, even with all this werewolf stuff going on, was still a nobody. If only she-

"Stiles!" Lydia looks at me clearly annoyed. I decide to go along with her theory...even though she looks so cute when she's annoyed.

"I'm sorry! It's just- that whole hearing dead people thing was kind of freaky."

Lydia rolls her eyes at me and goes back to texting someone. "They weren't dead," she snaps. I raise my eyebrows at her. "UGH okay fine they were, but when I heard them they were still alive. And no, I don't know why I could hear them okay? So stop looking at me like I'm crazy."

"Okay. I mean I was just- and I- got it." I sigh. It felt like I could never get more than a few sentences out around her. "I-" my phone starts to ring and I answer it quickly, putting it on speaker. "Scott?"

"You need to come to the hospital right now- where are you?" Scott whispers into the phone.

Lydia looks at me and I shrug. "I'm having dinner at Lydia's, why-what happe-"

"Wait is this a date?" Scott interrupts me and I could already imagine him smirking into his phone.

"Well I uh-" I manage to stutter, my cheeks getting hot when Lydia speaks up. "No it's not a date, I'm just helping him study. Now tell us what happened."

"You heard her, it's not a date." I say quietly.

Scott clears his throat. "Well, I'm not exactly sure what happened yet but we just found a dead doctor with another one missing. Stiles, I think its more sacrifices."

Lydia and I glance at each other. Well, there goes my night alone with her.

"Okay, I'll be right there." I say and hang up, grabbing my things. I notice Lydia following me to her front door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm coming too." she says crossing her arms.

"Uhm- no you're not." I reply blocking her way.

"And who are you to decide that?"

I sigh. Here we go again. "Okay Lydia first of all I'm the one with a car here. Second, I don't know how safe it is there, whether or not you want to admit it, you're connected to the whatever is going on right now with this evil druid person. So please, just, I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?"

Lydia frowns at me for a few seconds. "Fine. Whatever" she eventually replies, suddenly really interested in her nails. "Bye."

I start to walk to my car when she calls after me. "Be careful okay? I don't want to lose anymore people I care about." I nod at her and get in my Jeep trying to stay calm. She cares about me. Not a love confession yet, but it will have to do.

\---*---*---

"Is Danny going to be okay?" I ask as Scott and I leave the hospital parking lot.

"Yeah, my mom getting him signed in right now, they want to keep him here overnight to monitor him."

"And you're sure Ethan didn't do this to him?"

Scott shrugs. "He said he didn't do anything, plus he actually looked really worried."

Or he's just a really good actor, I think to myself. "Yeah, well I'm surprised Lydia didn't get her weird psycho, I know when people are dying signal. Maybe, she has like a certain 1-mile radar for this type of stuff." Scott looks at me, a smile slowly creeping onto his face.

"So, you seriously still haven't asked her out yet? Have you even thought about it?" 

"Of course I've thought about it. But, she doesn't want a loser. I mean, she's been 'secretly' hooking up with Aiden. She likes bad boys."

Scott stops walking and looks at me. "Dude. You're helping me fight a pack of Alphas. You're definitely on the bad-ass list."

"Yeah well apparently I'm not bad-ass enough for her. Even though she did tell me she cared about me today."

Scott grins. "Oh did she now?"

We stop in front of my car. " 'Be careful, I don't want to lose anymore people I care about.' which is a pretty big step forward because that means she would actually mind if some ugly werewolf-no offense- came and ripped my throat out."

"Haha, well are you ever going to tell her you're 'madly in love' with her?" a voice says behind us and we turn around to see Isaac coming up behind us. Of course he was listening to our conversation. I'm pretty sure he still doesn't completely trust us.

" I don't know."

He comes up to me and pats me on the shoulder. "You're lying, I heard your heartbeat." then he turns to Scott. "Your mom said she's ready to go home now." Scott nods and looks at me. "Tell your dad you're coming over tomorrow."

"Uh.. I can't- Lydia's helping me again tomorrow, since the test is the day after and-"

"You know, you might want to tell her pretty soon, I mean people are sort of dying one after the other. One of you could be next." Isaac says winking at me before starting to leave. I stare after him. "He's still kind of a dick. Yep. Definitely." I say and watch as he turns around and gives me the finger. Scott laughs. "Well, seeya tomorrow then."

I get into my Jeep and sit there for a while. Unfortunately Isaac was right. Time was running out. For all of us.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I know it's not the best, and it's sort of short, but this is my first Teen Wolf fanfic, so give me a chance! (; I will update as soon as I can(: -Angie<3


End file.
